The Toy
by TBOG21
Summary: Gumball accepts a test of Bobert eating a wonder pill cause a strange effect on him. (GumballxCarrie) (DarwinxRachel)
1. How it originated

Gumball goes another boring day in Elmore, they're here on vacation, Darwin is in the hospital for a little joke of Tobias, Anais is a summer school and most of his friends are traveling out of town, his dad is gone in a candy store and is alone with his mother.

Gumball: Mom! I'm bored!  
Nicole: And what I can do?  
Gumball: I do not know, money to go to Create destroyer stomachs?  
Nicole: Did you forget that this closed today?  
Gumball: Then I'll see tv.  
Nicole: Forgot that is broken?  
Gumball: Aaaahhh! Is there anything to do?!  
Nicole: Why do not you play with a friend?  
Gumball: (Sigh) No one is available.  
Nicole: You could go with Bobert.  
Gumball: Why?  
Nicole: So you would have money to buy ice cream, I have not, but Bobert pays to try their experiments.  
Gumball: Good idea, Mom!

Gumball shoots out Bobert's house.

-half an hour later-

Bobert: Want to try my experiments, Gumball?  
Gumball: Sure, Or perhaps you thought you came to visit?  
Bobert: Good point.

Bobert leads Gumball to a room with encapsulated pills.

Gumball: What is this?  
Bobert: These pills flavor enhancers, I need to try is. (Shows a blue pill)  
Gumball: Okay. (Come the pill) Nothing happened.  
Bobert: The effect will be in the morning.

Gumball leaves the house of Bobert.

Bobert: (whispers) If you survive.


	2. What the?

(Okay, I'm very bad about this and therefore I will change to speak in the third person to speak in the first person)

(Gumball Pov)

Well, after trying that pill that Bobert gave me, I went home, Bobert said he would pay me tomorrow.

Upon arrival, it was dark, I guess I had to return my bus somewhere, was sleepy, I said goodbye to my family and I went to sleep.

When I awoke I felt normal, whispered: "Ugh! Bobert, you should work harder on that of science, has had no effect."

I got out of bed at that time I noticed, I fell and I felt like I had fallen from the attic of the house, looked around, it was kind of creepy! It was very small, had the size of an ear of Daisy the donkey! Top of a building, I mean, rack, was the bowl of Darwin, Darwin slept in it. My bed looked like a skyscraper, it was obvious that cost me sleep if I kept in this way, then I noticed it, I touch your face and I realized! I, Gumball Watterson, was a wooden doll!

(Okay, I'm exaggerating, it can not be that bad, the issue is that it was miniature, that's what scared me, who cares, I get used to be wood)

"Darwin, get up!" I yelled trying to wake my brother.  
"Five more minutes!" Darwin said dreamily.  
"Oh God!" said losing hope, "He never wake up, wait, wake up 20 minutes later date after me, that means I just have to survive this time, what could go wrong?"

Me and my big mouth! When finished saying that, under my bed appeared spiders with red eyes, I screamed with fright.

"Guys! Sorry about the spiders, the exterminator will come in a few hours!" Mom said from the floor below.  
"What!?" yelled walking backwards.  
"Cute spiderlings ..." I said scared.

Something strange was that of a sudden, I closed my eyes and appeared Anais, she crushed the spider with a book, I never felt so happy to see her.

"Anais!" I screamed relieved, she did not respond, in fact, not look at me.  
"Will'm invisible or silent to those around me?" I asked as I ran to his foot, wanted to be taken away from my room.

I got to the room, I thought I saw Carrie at the door looking for something, I get off the foot of Anais to approach.

"Carrie?" I asked, not knowing what to think.  
"There you are!" she told me grabbed my sweater, then go out the window.


	3. Carrie's House

(Gumball Pov)

Okay, after Carrie grabbed my sweater and went out the window I shouted: "Hey Carrie, do you hear!?", She replied. As I took in the sky, I looked down several things, school, the mall, Penny's house, the beach and The Forest Of Doom, etc.

I thought why Carrie would take me with her.

We walked home through the window, she threw me a table with a dusty book, a jar with green water and some photos of me.

"You will tell me what you're doing?" I asked waiting for reply.  
"It is not obvious, I'm looking for a cure for your problem," Carrie said grabbing the book.  
"Wait, how did you know I became you know what?" I asked confused.  
"Whenever I watch, waiting for the moment when you screw." Carrie said.  
"Since when?" I asked, Carrie did not answer, I could see that she blushed.

Okay, that was weird, never seen Carrie flushed.

"Carrie?" asked a little scared.  
"What!?" she cried.  
"..." I said nothing. Knew it was not a good idea to talk to her now.

In a corner of the table had a piece of a mirror, I went to see me, was the same, the only difference was that my skin was wood, my eyes were emerald green and was smaller than a rat. Carrie looked at me intently.

"And did you find anything?" I asked.  
"Not much, just know that the effect will last for two months." she replied, still looking at me.  
"Two months!? What will I tell my family!" I cried desperately.  
"You could tell them the truth ..." She said trying to calm me down.  
"I can not do it! Mom threatened me that if metia leg again I remove my video games console!" I said desperately.  
"You mean you will not go with your family in that state for a video game?" Carrie said puzzled.  
"Yes ..." muttered.  
"Well ... You could tell your family that you went to a camp with some friends ..." Carrie said shrugging.  
"Good idea, but ... with whom I stay?" I said disappointed.  
"Could you ... stay with me ... I could use some company ..." Carrie said nervously.  
"Okay! That would be great!" thinking of the idea said, "It would be like a sleepover!"


End file.
